


All You Had To Do Was Ask

by orphan_account



Series: Finding Limits [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impromptu session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Had To Do Was Ask

She was itching today, really eager to get a show on the road. Gabriel is casually leant against his desk, doing some catch up with local and some clandestine news.

From her chair, Evy put down her book. She asked him, “You okay with a scene right now?” 

“Hmm?” Gabriel clicked a few more tabs, and swiveled around in his chair to face her. “Yeah sure,” he nodded. “What kind?”

“A free pass?” she asked hopefully, knowing that was too much to ask, on such short notice. A free pass generally meant she owned him in that designated time period, a total power exchange, if you will. It was very risky without any pre-discussion, but, Evy thought if it was them, it wouldn't be a huge problem. 

Gabriel met her eyes, thinking for a moment. He looked relaxed today, limp in his chair, it was a good look on him. “Okay. Yeah, whatever you want. The usual set of safewords?” 

Evy smiled openly at him, and he blushed a little. “Thank you. And yes, that would do.”

He nodded, and then tilted his head in a silent question.

“Yes, strip please, and then on your knees.” 

He obeyed quickly, crawling closer to her to kneel at her feet. 

Her hand found his thick curls, and she pulled on them harshly to bring his lips to hers. They kissed long and slow, her tongue pinning his and the heat was so good. 

He wasn't a huge man, and she was charmed by the ease she was able to pin him to their soft carpet, his eyes lidded as he panted softly against her mouth. She grabbed his cock roughly, paying special attention to the way his eyes widened, but no sound escaped. Her other hand went to his nose, leaving his wrists, which instinctively went to clasp above his head. She hummed her approval.

She covered his nose with one hand, and stroked his cock broadly with the other. They did the count before, and his limit was roughly five minutes, while in such a state of elevated activity. She bent down to his ear and whispered, “I wonder if you can last longer.” She smiled against his cheek, knowing he can feel it, “I know you can. Do it for me.” 

His eyes were shut again, when she peered at them, and she dove in for another kiss. He obediently kept his breath from escaping while she ravished his mouth.  
The strokes turned to almost punishing pulls, and she slid a nail into the slit to push lightly. Gabriel twitched minutely, but kept still. She admired his self-restraint, and pressed a rewarding kiss against his jaw. The message was received and a small smile was at his lips.

Evy checked up on the clock, five minutes past already. His face was turning scarlet, and his eyes were open, glassy and blinking slowly up towards the ceiling. 

She decided to make this extra good for him, since he had been so generous in relenting control without any prior planning, a lovely show of trust. 

She straddled him gently, and guided his cock inside her. A small whimper escaped his lips, and his chest was starting to twitch in earnest from the lack of oxygen. She kept up a brisk pace, and feeling his cock pulsing, he must be close. As the seconds ticked by, Gabriel’s eyes lost focus completely, and she knew suddenly, he was going to pass out. No, he was going to let her make him pass out. The thought sent a sharp tang of arousal that pushed her over the edge. And she quickly relaxed her hold on his jaw to allow him to take a gasping breath. She loved that he would let her, but it was also her job to take care of him, that means catching him when he let himself fall.

He came inside her almost as soon as she let go, body convulsing in a wild and sweet manner. When he calmed down, she petted his hair and laid down next to him, gathering him in her arms with care. He nuzzled groggily into the crook of her neck. 

After a while, their bodies cooled and the sweat and fluids started to seem gross, she kissed him one final time before she got up and fetched a towel. Evy wiped his temples and crotch, before moving on to her own. Gabriel was watching her with a steady gaze; she wondered what he was thinking.

“You made it to eight minutes and forty seconds, “ she told him cheerfully. “I’m very proud of you.”

Gabriel contemplated this for a moment. “You should’ve kept going,” he said neutrally.

Evy turned to look at him. “No, I shouldn't have. Blacking out can cause serious brain damage, Gabriel.” His eyes widened in shock, before it was hidden quickly. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” She pulled him into a sitting position by his arm. “I appreciate the sentiment though.” 

He returned the embrace, resting his chin on her shoulder. His voice was gruff. “Right back ‘atcha.”


End file.
